Bounce!
"Bounce" is a song by Bon Jovi. It's on Just Dance: Spring Party. Dancers 'Boy' This is what P1 wears: *Orange hair that is a similar style to Zayn Malik from One Direction. *Black top and gold belt, that are the same as Fantastic Baby from Just Dance Wii U. *Chocolate-brown skinny jeans. *Orange jacket (similar style to Good Feeling from Just Dance 4). It has brown sleeves. *Orange sneakers. *His glove is blue. 'Girl' This is what she wears: *Blonde hair (side ponytail). *Hot pink jacket w/ gold heart brooch. This brooch resembles the logo of Bon Jovi. *Black crop tank. *Dark-washed ripped shorts. *Magenta sneakers. *Her glove is yellow. Background So far, the background shows 3D shapes similar to Tell Your World from Just Dance Wii U. Gold Moves There are seven (7) gold moves in this routine. 1st & 3rd: P1 slightly turns to his right and crosses his arms; P2 looks right and poses with her fist on her chin. 2nd, 4th, & 6th: This is the "wave" gold move. They pull their arms down forcefully while jumping. 5th: P1 punches downward; P2 throws her arm in front while kicking. 7th: They jump with their arms upward, slightly at different angles, just like Ikuze Kaitō Shōjo from Just Dance Wii U. It's the last move. Mash-Up The theme for this mash-up is No Boys Allowed, meaning that it only contains female dancers. Those are... *''Summer'' (Just Dance 2015) *''American Girl'' (Just Dance 2014 DLC) *''Good Girl'' (Just Dance 4) *''Cercavo Amore'' (Just Dance 4 PAL Exclusive) *''Disturbia'' (Just Dance 4) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' (Extreme - Just Dance 4) *''Electric Boy'' (Just Dance Wii U) *''Good Girl'' *''Cercavo Amore'' *''Disturbia'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' (Extreme) *''Electric Boy'' *''Follow Me!'' (Just Dance Wii U) *''Good Girl'' *''Just Dance Theme Song'' (Just Dance 2014) *''Where Have You Been?'' (Classic - Just Dance 2014) *''I Love It'' (Just Dance 2015) *''Maps'' (Just Dance 2015) *''What Makes You Beautiful'' (Extreme) *''Electric Boy'' *''On The Floor'' (Just Dance 4) *''Love You Like A Love Song'' (Just Dance 4) *''Summer'' Trivia *This the 8th Bon Jovi song in the series. The other ones are... **''Because We Can'' (Just Dance: Serious but Fun) **''We Got It Going On'' (Just Dance: Serious but Fun) **''We Weren't Born to Follow'' (Just Dance: Serious but Fun) **''With These Two Hands'' (Just Dance: Serious but Fun; free DLC) **''That's What the Water Made Me'' (Just Dance All Overskilled) **''This is Love, This is Life'' (Just Dance All Overskilled) **''It's My Life'' (Just Dance: Old but Gold/Just Dance Teens) *During the line Me, I just don't give a, many people think this could lead to d*mn or f*ck. It turns out it doesn't, and instead leads to the chorus. *This is the first song to be confirmed for this game. "Bounce" was confirmed on November 17, 2014. Category:Bon Jovi songs Category:Just Dance: Spring Party Category:Fun Songs Category:Pop songs Category:Rock Songs Category:21st century Category:2000 to 2100 Category:Female and Male duets Category:Songs Category:Familiar Songs Category:Serious Songs